Microelectromechanical Systems (MEMS) sensors are widely used in applications such as automotive electronics, inertial guidance systems, household appliances, consumer electronics, protection systems, and many other industrial, scientific, engineering and portable systems. Such MEMS sensors are used to sense a physical condition such as, for example, acceleration, pressure, angular rotation, or temperature, and to provide an electrical signal representative of the sensed physical condition to the applications and/or systems employing the MEMS sensors. The applications and/or systems may utilize the information provided by the MEMS sensor to perform calculations, make decisions, and/or take certain actions based on the sensed physical condition.